


Partners in Crime

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Depression, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: "Kaladin, you can come in if you want to." Shallan said, a friendly smile on her face.Kaladin looked at the pillow fort that Shallan had so creatively created to resemble an actual fort, and then at Shallan's earnest eyes.He then shrugged. "Sure."It was worth it to see her eyes brighten.
Relationships: Shallan Davar & Kaladin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Partners in Crime

Shallan didn't know what to do. 

It was a common state of mind for most of her life, but this time, she disliked not knowing what to do. 

She did have an idea or two though, but still, she felt helpless. 

She knew Kaladin took meds for his depression, but being faced with a bout this bad...

Shallan wanted to hug him, and just tell him he wasn't alone but she was sure he would rubbish all her efforts or just not heed it. 

Shallan sighed, as she noticed Kaladin staring at the television with a blank face. 

The television wasn't even switched on. 

Shallan looked around from her peeking spot from the bedroom door, and then spotted pillows. 

She bit on her lip, chewing it as she pondered an idea. 

She then turned and peeked at Kaladin, who was now lying on the sofa, eyes closed. 

He had had a stomach ache in the morning, hadn't slept well last night if the switched on lights from the other bedroom had been any indication, and to make things _even_ better, it had rained on his way to college. 

Shallan had tried giving him space, but she couldn't bear it any longer. She couldn't bear sitting still while dark thoughts swarmed her friend's mind and while he was in so much pain. 

The worst part was, Shallan knew how he felt. 

That was why she had started out by giving him space, but she wanted to help. So badly. Tell him he was brave for coping with this pain. 

Hopefully, this would work. 

_It will,_ she thought firmly, as she jumped onto her bed and started rearranging the pillows. 

Not the most mature way, but sometimes, maturity never helped. 

* * *

Kaladin hadn't slept well last night. 

In fact, he hadn't slept for the whole month. 

He couldn't sleep even now, though that was probably the fact the sofa needed replacing. 

He just stared at the ceiling, feeling cold. Though that was to be expected- winter was on the way, and Chicago winters were never great. 

"Kaladin?" 

He hadn't spoken to Shallan for a week, except to ask her for coffee and general favors, so he wasn't expecting her to call him. 

She looked out for him though- she always made sure he had just enough to eat, and she never complained or minded his bad mood. She took out his mail, doubled up on chores and she never prodded or asked for details. 

"Yeah?" 

"Could you look here for a second? Please?" 

Kaladin got up with a slight groan as his back hurt slightly as he got up, and then he turned to look at Shallan, who had opened her bedroom door wide for him to look at a...

Pillow fort. 

A goddamned pillow fort. 

She got him up to look at a pillow fort she had made? 

"Kaladin, you can come in if you want to." Shallan said, a friendly smile on her face. 

Kaladin looked at the pillow fort that Shallan had so creatively created to resemble an actual fort, and then at Shallan's earnest eyes before it struck him. 

He then shrugged. "Sure." 

It was worth it to see her eyes brighten, he thought to himself as he got up and made his way to the pillow fort. 

Shallan looked so happy, and Kaladin wanted to know- how was it that she could smile so brightly despite everything she had been through? 

And why did the sight of that smile made him want to smile too? 

She knew what he felt. He knew that much. 

"Get in, get in!" She said, her eyes dancing. 

It wasn't small- he could easily get in, much to his surprise. 

Shallan scooted in after him and then laid down with an exaggerated sigh. 

He couldn't help it, the sight made him chuckle. 

"Ah, lie down, here, please." She said, patting the pillow next to her. 

Kaladin shrugged, obligingly lying down. 

The pillows that made up the ceiling had parchment with stars drawn on them, and he looked at Shallan, who gave him a content smile. 

"You wanna listen to some music?" Shallan asked, holding up her IPod. 

Kaladin swallowed, and then nodded. "No problem." 

Shallan grinned again, and switched it on. 

_"We can reach the constellations, trust me._

_All our dreams are breaking out!_

_No we're never gonna turn to dust,"_

Shallan softly sang the words, her eyes bright as she touched his cheek. 

"Hey, buddy." She said simply, letting the song go on. 

Kaladin breathed out. "Hey." 

"You are not alone, Kal." She said quietly, turning over fully to face him. 

Kaladin nestled closer- they had snuggle sessions everytime Shallan couldn't sleep, so he didn't mind being this close to her.

"I know." He said, wishing he could tell her how much everything she did meant to him. 

That she didn't deserve to be stuck with such a shitty flatmate, that she didn't deserve to- 

"Good." Shallan said, eyes knowing and gentle. 

She held his hand with the one she had been using to rub his cheek, and then swatted a parchment that made to swing itself on her face. 

"Thank you, 'Lan." He said, finally, after a comfortable silence. 

"Anytime, my meme partner in crime." 

He couldn't resist smiling slightly at that. "Sorry I was out of business." 

"You're always back for business, so you're forgiven." She says, impishly grinning again. 

Kaladin smiled fully, and Shallan's face softened. 

"Glad to hear that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I myself was in a very bad place, but I've got amazing friends who helped me through this, just like Shallan did for Kaladin. 
> 
> Thoughts, anyone?


End file.
